Reliability of electronic parts decreases with increased temperature. Light emitting diode (LED) lights often incorporate schemes whereby LED current is reduced at high operating temperatures in order to reduce internal temperatures at higher ambient temperatures and, thereby, improving reliability. But such schemes result in reduced light output at high operating temperatures. In addition, LED light output reduces as die temperature increases, which results in further reducing light output.
In addition, at ambient temperatures that are low, the brightness of an LED increases. Thus a cold LED light can produce excessive light output. The forward voltage of an LED rises at low temperatures, which causes the power consumption to increase significantly under cold conditions.